


Bunny Dreams, Second Installment: Sex Ed

by TartCherryScones



Series: Bunny Boy Nero [1]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Public Sex, Teacher-Student Relationship, Top!Nero, bottom!Dante
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:29:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22010335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TartCherryScones/pseuds/TartCherryScones
Summary: Coach Dante is a horny wolf who teaches physics and Nero is an angry bunny who schools Coach Dante.
Relationships: Dante/Nero (Devil May Cry)
Series: Bunny Boy Nero [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584340
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Bunny Dreams, Second Installment: Sex Ed

**Author's Note:**

> Do not take this seriously, those of you who are too young to have practical experience. I am merely an auntie, not a sex ed teacher.
> 
> Inspired by undergrad daydreams from a class with a gorgeous professor. Also inspired by Enemy Kappuringu vol. 3 and the scorching hot Danero fanart by ilgrimmichi at https://twitter.com/ilgrimmichi/status/1140235890591227904.
> 
> Writers of the DMC fanfiction world, including but not limited to the wonderful and talented moolktea (whose story inspired me to start writing this series), have you considered giving up your personal life to write Danero bunny smut? I think it’s a good idea. Not for me, obviously; for you. It would be a real hardship for me, but I think it would make you happy. Y’all should consider it. This has been a public service announcement.

“… And y’all’re supposed to have proper sex-ed teachers for this. I’ve read the booklet they issued us, but I’ve never had to be the one taking all the questions or doing the demonstrations. And I’ve only got a student to help me out, instead of another teacher,” Dante complained, tail wagging in agitation.

“Hey, it’s not like I’m useless, Coach!” Nero groused, his short, but cutely floppy, rabbit ears twitching in anger.

“Yeah, yeah. You’re not dead weight anymore.” Dante said. Dante really should try to be placating, lest the situation get out of hand, but, at the moment, he really only wanted to rile the kid further, so his tone was entirely patronizing. An irritated Nero was a distracting Nero and Dante wanted a distraction.

“I was never dead weight!” Nero snapped, getting a bit too loud for the hallway, even for just after classes let out and the high school became a madhouse. Dante enjoyed Nero’s angry flush.

“I suppose you did kick butt at the last meet,” Dante said, grinning at Nero, his wolf tail swishing happily behind him.

“Damn right, old man,” Nero said, still looking as if he’d like to suplex Dante.

“But this is just something that I’d prefer to do with another adult,” Dante continued, half lying. He did want to have sex with Nero, but, as a teenager and as his student, Nero was so out of bounds that Dante could never even admit to wanting him.

“I’m not a child,” Nero protested. “It’s not like you’re going to corrupt my fragile, growing mind.”

Dante kind of wanted to, though. He wanted to tie Nero down and watch him struggle against the restraints while Dante teased him to tears and took everything he wanted from Nero’s firm, but much too young, body, until Dante finally felt magnanimous enough to let Nero cum. Or maybe not. Maybe Dante would just leave Nero high and dry, cursing and snarling for Dante to give him enough friction to get off. Nero would beg to be allowed to cum if Dante worked him over long enough, denied him long enough. Dante could easily imagine Nero red faced and drooling, wearing nothing but red rope and that metal prosthetic arm. Nero pulling and straining in Dante’s control, bucking against the empty air, electrified by the pleasure Dante gave him. Nero crying out Dante’s name and pleading with Dante, promising him anything, everything, if Dante would just let him cum. Nero angry and teary eyed, with his cock dribbling on the floor. Dante had, after all, imagined it before… And now he needed a distraction from his distraction.

That was why this was a problem.

“This isn’t the time to be popping a boner,” Dante thought to himself. “Think unsexy thoughts.”

“Stupid funding cuts,” Dante said. “Why can’t we afford proper sex-ed? Because it’s a conspiracy. They want to run public education into the ground, so that private schooling becomes the only way for a kid to get an education in this country. Keep the poor -poor- by keeping them ignorant and lowering the price of labor, generation by generation, all while enriching the private school business… Widening the gap between the haves and the have-nots. They’re trying to create an aristocracy.

”I’ve lived my whole life in this state and it’s always been-“

“Yeah, that’s terrible and all, Coach Dante, but I think we should decide how this is going to work before we have to do the demonstration,” Nero said with exasperation.

Dante had been trying to avoid that, actually. 

“Take a hint, kid,” Dante thought. “Let’s talk about Big Foot, or JFK, or something fun. Don’t make me talk about this,” he telepathically projected at Nero. Dante looked at Nero pleadingly. In response, Nero glared at Dante, succinctly saying, “Fuck you, old man,” with his eyes alone.

Dante sighed in resignation and scratched behind his wide wolf ears.

“We can probably cover intercrural, anal, and oral sex. And anilingus.”

“Sounds good to me. During the anal sex, do you care who tops?”

“I’d prefer it if you were on top; this whole ‘having sex with my student’ thing is a bit weird for me. I don’t want to feel like I’m taking advantage of you,” Dante said uncomfortably. Dante was particularly sensitive to this because he did, in fact, kind of want to advantage of this particular student. Now, his fantasies were about to become reality, unless he showed proper restraint. “Be a decent person. Don’t be a creep!” Dante thought to himself.

“Is there anything you don’t want me to do?” Nero asked. “Or anything you do want me to do? Are we going to get into kinks? I’d ask if there’s anything you want me to wear, but I’ve gotta be naked for the demonstration, right?”

Why was the universe challenging him this way?

“I like a little pain, myself,” Dante said.

“I get that,” Nero said.

…

Dante stripped, hyper aware of the gazes of his students on his body. He knew he was built like a brick house, but being examined critically, without a haze of arousal, was difficult to bear, but he could feel his skin tingling from it just the same. He didn’t bother to fold his clothes, letting them drop to the floor without a second thought.

“You think they clean these floors?” Nero asked. Dante’s eyes snapped to Nero as the boy folded his own clothes and set them neatly on his desk. Nero looked good. Dante knew that before he now, but being able to see everything, with no pretense of covering, was a treat. Dante eyed Nero’s dick and remembered that he was actually going to get to touch it today.

Dante felt himself blush in arousal, swallowed, and turned back to his desk to get started on the lesson.

…

“Fingers and sometimes toys, like butt plugs, are an essential part of preparation for anal sex. Vaginal sex is also less likely to be painful if you’ve stretched yourself out beforehand. Whether it’s your fist time or if it’s just been a while, you can tighten up, so you should stretch yourself out before you let your partner dive in. Plus, it’s important to know what you like before you have to navigate sex with a someone else.”

With this said, Dante turned around, bent over his desk, and spread his cheeks to display his butt plug for the class.

“To prepare for today, I have been using butt plugs to stretch myself out. They come in different sizes so you can buy an assortment and work your way up. The one I used today has a larger diameter than the first one I used.” Dante squatted down and pulled the plug out of his ass. Dante then held up the butt plug to show just how much silicone he had packed into his ass today before he continued. “Give yourself plenty of time. I’ve been stretching myself out for a week, but you might want to spend even longer.

“This is not a step you want to skip. When I was in high school, I had a friend who had such a painful first experience with anal sex that it made him seriously question whether he was even gay. He definitely was; it was probably just that the two young men didn’t know enough about anal sex to do it well, because they certainly didn’t have any educational resources made available to them on the subject. 

“However, even with enough prep, anal sex, just like all other sex acts and sex in general, isn’t for everyone. Even though my friend was attracted to men, he wasn’t ever necessarily going to have a taste for being on the receiving end of anal sex. So, don’t have a melt down because you like or dislike something. It doesn’t make you weird or wrong, whatever or whoever you like.”

Kid raises his hand to ask a question

“Yes, Demarkus?”

“Do you like anal?” The boy asked.

“I have plenty of love for my prostate,” Dante said confidently. “Now, if you have any cuts on your hands, you definitely want to use a glove or a finger cot. Some people have a latex allergy, so you should go with nitrile as your default,” Dante said demonstrating how to put on a nitrile glove and holding up the box for the class to see. Once he got the single blue glove on, it was the only article of clothing on his body. 

All of his students were listening closely, watching his face or examining the glove box. It was just like any other lecture, but Dante felt like a trainee teacher again, being so bare and uncertain of what was about to happen, but that scrutiny, his embarrassment, and the knowledge of what was going to come next had him half hard already. If he weren’t alone in front of the class, he could have been calmer about the whole thing.

Unfortunately, Dante’s designated assistant, Nero, sat in a swivel chair off to Dante’s side, turning it gently and watching Dante’s face. Dante wished the boy would at least stand next to him for moral support instead of trying to burn a hole through Dante’s head with those intense, blue eyes of his. 

“They come with powder on them sometimes, but you can just rinse that off before you lube up.”

Dante picked up the bottle of lube, popped the cap, and transferred it to his non-dominant hand. He swallowed thickly as he squirted a generous amount onto his gloved fingers and rubbed them together to warm up the gel. Then he turned his ass to the class and bent at the waist to lay his chest on his desk. He had to spread his legs to get low enough to lie on it properly and it took him a moment to get comfortable enough with the hard surface to settle down and get down to business.

When he was situated, Dante raised his tail, brought his hands back, and spread his cheeks with both hands, displaying his dark anus to the class and trying to avoid losing too much lube off the glove in the process.

“You have a cute hole, Coach,” One student said. The others laughed. Dante burned.

“Coach, I can’t see. Can you lift your ass a little?”

“Sure,” Dante said, voice wobbling a little. Obligingly, Dante stood on his toes and arched his ass as high as he could. “Can you see it now?”

“Yeah. Thanks, Coach.”

“I can’t see,” a girl in the back complained.

“Come up to the front for a better look then. I can’t get it any higher,” Dante said.

Several students came to examine Dante’s ass up close. The close examination, like a specimen on display, made Dante shiver. His dick jumped a little as one boy leaned in close enough that Dante could feel the boy’s breath when he spoke.

“I didn’t expect your pubes to be white, too, Coach,” the boy said.

“Family trait,” Dante said with a twitch. After the students had looked their fill and gone back to their seats, Dante began the next phase of his instruction.

“First up, we’re going to demonstrate anal sex,” Dante said. “You want to make sure you have no injuries to the area before you do something like this, or you could make it worse. Having an open wound is a good way to transfer an infection,” Dante said. Then he took his lubed hand and ran a single finger around the rim of his hole. “Lube is helpful generally, but it’s essential with anal sex. More is better.” He began to rub up and down his now slick hole with three fingers, pressing in slightly with his middle finger.

“I can get that for you, Coach,” Nero said, sounding every inch the dispassionate aid. For a moment Dante thought that Nero was going to touch his ass and he tensed in anticipation, but Nero only picked up the bottle of lube, grabbed the wrist of Dante’s gloved hand, and squeeze a heavy dollop of the gel onto Dante’s palm, before going to sit back down in his chair.

“Thanks, kid,” Dante said, letting out a tense breath, brow twisting with disappointment. For the next few minutes, Dante gently pressed and prodded at his hole, slowly widening it in preparation for taking Nero’s cock. The sensation of his hands on that intimate area and the knowledge that Nero was going to be inside him soon hardened his cock where it hung down the front of the desk on full display for his students. When he felt ready enough to get on with the lesson, Dante withdrew his teasing fingers and turned around to face the class.

“Prep isn’t something that can be rushed here. It will take as long as it takes. Now, I’m ready enough, so why don’t you come up here and show the class how to put on a condom, Nero?”

“Sure,” Nero said nonchalantly and walked up to the front of the classroom. Dante moved to the side, so Nero could stand directly infront of Dante’s desk. Instead of standing for this part, Nero sat his naked butt down on Dante’s desk and spread his legs wide. Dante dutifully kept his eyes on Nero’s face, but started sweating all the same. Nero was just too naked and too close for Dante to keep a straight face.

“Do you know how it’s done?” Dante asked, hoping Nero would say, “no,” so Dante would have an excuse to touch the boy’s dick.

“I’ve got this, Coach,” Nero said, taking up a condom and opening it quickly. Dante wanted to stay professional, but, when Nero took hold of his flaccid penis and began to stroke himself to erection, Dante couldn’t look away. 

It wasn’t Dante’s fault. Dante had simply never seen Nero naked before. Sure, he had seen Nero is his skin-tight singlet quite a bit, but Dante had never let himself look too closely or too low before, for fear of becoming an irredeemable, disgusting, dirty old man. The teen’s penis was a paler pink than Dante had imagined. Dante wished Nero would stand up so he could get another look at the boy’s little tail. Generally, Nero kept his tail under his clothes because it wasn’t long or bulky enough to merit making a hole in his pants for it, which was a shame, in Dante’s opinion.

“First, you place a little bit of lube… and then the condom on your penis, like this,” Nero said, as if he were explaining nothing more titillating that algebra. “Next, you’ve got to pinch the end to get the air out. And then, you can roll it on.” So saying, Nero placed the condom on the end of his lubed dick, pinched the loose tip of the condom, and pulled it onto his dick in three clear steps. “Also,” Nero added, flapping the empty condom packet a couple times. “Make sure you don’t rip the package in half, or you could tear the condom. Oh, and pull out before you soften, so you don’t spill.”

“And you want to put more lube onto the condom after you’ve gotten it on,” Dante added. “I already lubed up myself, but more lube is better with anal.” With this indirect direction, Nero grabbed the bottle of lube again and slicked up his condom-covered cock. Dante swallowed and steeled his nerves.

“Let’s get started, then,” Dante said. Nero got up off the desk and moved aside so Dante could have access to the desk.

Dante walked around to his chair, bent over the desk, and gripped the front edge to stabilize himself. A murmur went through the class. Dante squeezed his eyes against the gazes of his students. His traitorous mind unhelpfully supplied him with the thought that at least one of them might be filming this.

Nero placed his wide hand upon Dante’s hip and held him firmly.

“Open your stance a bit, Coach,” Nero said, and Dante’s brain dragged him back to the mat where he was coaching Nero yesterday afternoon. Dante really wanted to get wrecked by Nero on that mat, to have Nero wrestle him to the ground and be completely unable to fight Nero off, to have Nero hold him down, for Nero to squash him into the ground, to crush their bodies together, to feel every inch of the young man against himself, and to be held perfectly securely. To be overwhelmed by Nero. The kid could never accomplish it in real life, not even on his best day, having about fifty pounds of muscle and six inches of height less than Dante, but, in Dante’s fantasies, he can.

Dante opened his stance, turning his ass up higher and shifting his feet further apart. The desk dug uncomfortably into Dante’s hips.

Nero put his dick against Dante’s hole without any preamble, but he didn’t sink in just yet. Instead he dragged his cockhead up and down through Dante’s cheeks, across his hole, and down his taint. Up and down. Up and down. Up and down.

It got to the point that Dante was about to start complaining, his hips pressing back to encourage Nero to hurry up and rail him.

“How are you feeling, Coach?” Nero asked. “Are you really ready to go, or would you like me to work you open for a while longer?”

“I’m ready, kid,” Dante reassured him. “Give it to me already.”

And without further ado, Nero did. The pressure of Nero’s thick cock caused Dante’s face to burn with blushes and his back to bead with sweat. Nero started painfully slow, but, soon, he was putting his back into it and pounding Dante like an old pro. Dante moaned and shook after one particularly hard thrust. He slapped his hand over his mouth to stop himself from being so loud and blushed in embarrassment, but every stroke thereafter was just as good.

“I thought you’d like that, old man.” Nero said, snapping his hips once more. Dante whimpered through his fingers as Nero’s thick cock squeezed past Dante’s prostate. Nero was so thick, and hard, and perfect in Dante’s ass. It was like Nero was made to do this for Dante. How had Dante made it to his mid-thirties without trying this before? He really should date more.

Dante couldn’t continue that line of thought, though, because Nero’s metal hand came around to grip the hand Dante was using to cover his mouth. The chill of metal prosthetic surprised Dante as the unfeeling hand pried Dante’s sweaty palm away from his face. Nero slowly pulled Dante’s hand away and pressed it into the desk.

Nero adjusted his stance slightly, before he began grinding into Dante, setting a gentler pace. Dante panted and threw his head back, displaying the full length of his throat to the class and letting himself be pulled slowly towards orgasm.

“Louder, Coach. They can’t hear you in the back.” Nero’s voice was quiet, but, in a class full of sharp ears, everyone heard it.

Dante moaned at the reminder that he was getting fucked in front of thirty people, but embarrassment caught him by the throat and strangled the sound. Dante exhaled sharply and squeezed his eyes more tightly closed.

“You can’t be hiding now, Coach. You’re demonstrating for the class how to properly take a dick.” Dante squirmed at Nero’s profanity. “Everyone’s watching you. Let them see how it affects you. How having a cock up your ass turns you into a needy bitch. How will they learn otherwise?” 

“They should know that I’m a needy bitch,” Dante thought, biting his lower lip to keep the words from spilling out of his mouth. “Just a needy bitch.”

Then, Nero’s prosthetic hand abandoned its hold on Dante’s wrist, only to reach down and grab behind Dante’s right knee. Dante unthinkingly shifted his weight to his other foot to accommodate the way Nero rearranged him as Nero pulled Dante’s knee up to rest on top of the desk, before sliding down to hold Dante by the ankle. “There, now everybody can see you better.”

Dante cried out as his eyes involuntarily snapped open to sweep the faces of his class. Everyone was being so well behaved. Dante could tell they were absorbing as much as they could from the lesson. Dante’s head lolled to the left as Nero began pumping his hips again.

“You’re a good teacher, Coach,” Nero said softly. “Putting on such a good show for your students.” Dante gasped and rocked back into Nero’s thrust involuntarily. “You’re doing so well.”

One student raised his hand. Dante’s eyes locked with the boy’s.

“Coach, I have a question,” The boy said.

“Ye- Yes, Demarkus?” Dante acknowledged.

“What does it feel like?” The boy asked, lowering his hand.

“It…” Dante began, but couldn’t finish. Then he mustered himself and tried again, fighting down his gut-wrenching embarrassment for the sake of his students. “It feels like… Like I’m close. When he… When he presses against my prostate, it feels like I’m close. To orgasming.”

A girl raised her hand and Dante responded.

“Yes, Lisa.”

“Does it hurt?”

“No.” Dante moaned the word as Nero gave a particularly strong thrust, ramming into Dante’s prostate. “Sex… is never… supposed to hurt. If-f-f it hurts, then-!... there is something wrong. It could be that… you need more lube or… it could be that you have a medical problem… or that you need more stretching. Whatever it is, it isn’t something to be ignored.”

“But I heard that you bleed, well, that girls bleed the first time. Because of the hymen. That’s why it’s called ‘popping your cherry,’ right?” The girl continued.

“Women aren’t born with a freshness seal, kid. If you’re…” Dante swallowed and took a deep breath to calm himself down as Nero continued to fuck into him from behind. If only the kid would give him a break… “If you’re bleeding, it’s probably because your partner’s bad at sex.” There was a smattering of laughter from the class at Dante’s quip.

Nero starts sucking on Dante’s back, nibling the skin and causing Dante’s eyes to slip closed again. That felt like heaven. Dante arched his back into it.

“Coach?” Another girl speaks up.

“Yes?” Dante’s eyes flutter open. “Janie.”

“Have you ever bled during sex before, Coach?” The girl asks.

“Not like that, no.” Dante says, thinking of long nails raking down his back.

Another student raises her hand.

“Yes, Zhi?”

“Have you had a lot of anal sex before?”

“No.”

“Have you ever had it before?”

“No.”

Nero grins against Dante’s back. 

“So I have the honor of being your first dick, Coach?” Nero says.

“No! I’ve just never been on the receiving end of anal before.”

A boy speaks up without raising his hand.

“I thought prey animals were supposed to take it and predators where supposed to… to give it. Isn’t it… Isn’t it weird for a bunny to be fucking a wolf? Shouldn’t it be the other way around?”

“It’s fine so long as Nero does a good job, right?” Another boy, a bear, responds. “And the coach looks good like this, so why shouldn’t he be the one taking it?” Dante burns at the praise.

“Yeah, just look at his face.” A fox girl seconds and Dante has to battle with the urge to curl into the desk to hide himself. “He looks like he feels really good. Doesn’t it feel good, Coach?”

“Yes,” Dante whispers.

“What?” She asks.

“Yes,” Dante says louder. “It feels good.”

“See? If he likes it, then what’s the problem?”

Another boy piped up.

“Man, Nero, you’re so lucky, getting to fuck the coach.”

“Can I try next?” Another girl said.

“I call dibs!” A boy said.

Suddenly, Dante didn’t know whether he wanted it to happen or not. If they hadn’t been his students, getting so many hands on his body, crowding in to touch him, so many dicks and cunts in his mouth, so many eyes glued to him, and everyone using him for their own pleasure…

“Shut up, you bastards!” Nero says. “Go look up the word ‘demonstration’ in the dictionary.”

“Hey, this is physics, not English; you can’t expect us to know words!” The class clown said with false affront. A few people laughed. 

“What exactly does it feel like, Coach?” One girl asked.

“Honestly?” Dante asked. “It actually feels like shitting, but really good.”

“That sounds gross,” the girl said.

“It doesn’t feel gross,” Dante said. “It feels perfect.” 

“How does it feel for you, Nero?” the girl asked.

“Hot, and wet, and tight. He has a very nice hole. I could definitely get off in him,” Nero said crassly. Dante suddenly wanted a reach around so badly he would have begged for it.

“No,” Dante reminded himself. “You can’t cum yet. This is just the start of the demonstration.” He wouldn’t be doing his job properly if he came so soon. He had to hold on and be a good teacher for his students.

Nero apparently didn’t get the message. He grabbed the bottle of lube and squeezed some into his flesh hand.

“Ah!” Dante cried when Nero grabbed the base of Dante’s cock and started jerking him firmly. “Nero, I can’t cum yet. The demonstration isn’t over,” Dante protested.

“So, don’t cum,” Nero said heartlessly. Dante whimpered and rocked back onto Nero’s thick cock at the command. “Just take it, like a good bitch, and don’t cum. This isn’t about you, remember? You’re supposed to be showing your students how to have sex properly. If I don’t give you any attention, that’s a bad precedent to set, wouldn’t you say? What if they think they can get away with being selfish partners?”

“Yeah, but, Nero, it’s- it’s gonna be a long lecture,” Dante protested, as Nero railed him, but Dante didn’t take his hands off the desk.

“Just take my dick and be grateful, you greedy little bitch,” Nero said irritatedly. Dante felt weird admitting it, even to himself, but he was really enjoying Nero’s potty mouth. Why was he getting off on being treated like this? Why didn’t he want to deck the kid for being such a little shit? Why was it making his mouth dry, instead? “Be good for me,” Nero ordered. So Dante was and he did his best not to cum as Nero worked him over relentlessly. Dante got to the point where he was biting his cheek and pressing his forehead into the desk to keep himself from coming.

“Kid, please,” Dante begged. “I’m close. I’m getting real close.”

“No,” Nero said.

“You can say, ‘no,’ all you want, but I-,” Dante began heatedly, but he was swiftly cut off when Nero pinched Dante’s dick briefly. Dante cried out and reached down to grab Nero’s arms.

“Stop whining, you little bitch. I said, ‘no,’” Nero said viciously.

“Yes, sir,” Dante said as he gripped Nero’s arms and lay down on the desk to let Nero finish getting off with Dante’s ass. He meant it to sound mocking, but it came out high and desperate instead. He felt high and desperate.

Fortunately, Dante didn’t have to hold on for much longer. Nero’s thrusts immediately started becoming erratic and Dante bore down as he felt Nero start cumming inside him. Nero pulled out before he had softened. Dante moaned with the loss.

“Good job,” Nero said. “You took me perfectly. You’re a good little cock sheath.” Dante took a shuddering breath and squirmed at the heat that ran through him with those words.

“Remember to hold the base of the condom when you pull out, so it doesn’t spill,” Nero said to the class, still catching his breath, as he walked around to the front of the desk. “Did I already say that? Whatever. Anyway, after you’ve pulled out, then you can pull the condom off, tie it up, and throw it away.” And Nero did just that, tossing the used condom into the trashcan.

“What’s next, Coach?” Nero asked coolly. “Do you need a minute or would you like to move on? Do you want a towel or something?”

“I’m good to keep going,” Dante promised from where he lay on his desk. He forced himself up right and walked on unsteady legs around to the front of the class to continue his lecture.

“Now, we’re going to cover oral sex, which you also need protection for,” Dante said. He took a deep breath to gather himself before he continued. He grabbed another condom from the box and opened it. “For oral sex involving a penis, you’ll want to use a condom, same as for anal and vaginal sex. However, if it involves a vagina or an anus, you’d best get a dental dam.

“If you don’t have dental dams, but you do have condoms, you can make a makeshift dental dam by cutting a condom like this,” Dante plucked a pair of scissors out of the basket on his desk and cut off the condom’s tip, “and this,” he cut the condom lengthwise, “to make a rectangle. Then you can use it for anilingus or cunnilingus. You can buy dental dams on Amazon or wherever though, so you should just get a box. Proper dental dams are bigger, so they’re a bit easier to use than a cut condom.” Dante said.

“Can you really feel anything through that? It seems like too much trouble if, I mean, if pregnancy isn’t even an issue, right?” A girl says nervously.

“STIs are nothing to sneeze at. Michael Douglas was in the news recently because he got throat cancer. Y’all saw that, right?” Nobody showed any recognition. “Anyway, because he didn’t use a dental dam, he got throat cancer. So, you should always use protection, unless you’re actually trying to get pregnant.”

“And it’s pretty thin, so it’s not like much sensation is lost,” Nero added, taking the cut condom from Dante’s hand. Then, Nero stretched the dental dam across his wide open mouth and began slowly tonguing it. The sight was absolutely obscene and Dante felt his dick twitch as he watched.

“That’s going to be in me soon,” Dante thought to himself, looking as Nero’s full lips and moist tongue through the translucent protection. He felt his dick throb and his ass clench hungrily. He resisted the urge to touch himself.

“Once again,” Nero said. “Lube is your friend. Shall we, Coach?”

“Sure thing, kid,” Dante said and he bent over his desk so his reddened, slicked, well fucked ass was on display for the class again. Nero pulled a rolling chair around behind Dante and flopped down into the seat. Nero grabbed the bottle of lube and poured a little onto Dante’s hole. The cool lube felt good on Dante’s throbbing ass, but it was still a little surprising.

“Sorry, Coach,” Nero said. “Too cold?” He asked, sweeping the lube up off Dante’s ass.

“It’s fine,” Dante said. Despite his assurance, Nero didn’t immediately reapply the lube to Dante. Dante instead heard Nero rubbing his lube covered fingers together for several seconds, warming the lube before they touched Dante’s delicate hole again.

Dante sucked in another involuntary breath at the unexpected touch and pressed his ass back into Nero’s fingers. Unfortunately, they only stayed long enough to smear the lube on Dante’s skin before they withdrew. Dante held his breath as Nero placed the dental dam on Dante’s hole and pressed his face into Dante’s ass. Dante whined quietly as he felt Nero’s tongue trace around the rim of his asshole. He wanted Nero to go faster, to get his tongue inside already. Dante pressed back against Nero’s face, but Nero was merciless.

“I can’t see anything,” one student complained. “Can we come up and see?” Dante wanted to say, “yes,” badly, so he said, “no.”

“You couldn’t see anything, even if you were up close. Stay in your seats.”

Nero explored Dante with more curiosity than intent. The thought occurred to Dante that Nero might not have done this before, which was hot. Dante loved being eaten out, but his partners tended to be gun-shy about it, even with a dental dam. Bad luck, Dante supposed, as Nero unabashedly went to town on Dante with long, flat strokes of the tongue and teasing little bites directly on Dante’s stretched hole.

“First time, kid?” Dante asked.

“With this, yeah,” Nero said, pulling away from Dante’s ass only long enough to respond. Dante sighed in pleasure at that answer.

“That’s good, kid. That’s real good. You’re getting the hang of it,” Dante said blissfully. “Try sticking your tongue in.”

“Don’t rush me, old man” Nero complained, but he complied, pushing that hot little tongue as har as he could into Dante’s ass. Dante moaned appreciatively.

“Oh, that’s good,” Dante said a little more loudly than he had intended. Dante shivered at the thought that he was corrupting Nero this way. Teaching his gorgeous, naïve, surly little student how to eat his ass just like he liked.

“Doesn’t that stink?” One boy asked.

“Yeah,” Nero said, pulling away from Dante’s crack for a moment. Dante blushed and wished he had thought to buy baby wipes to use today before class. He had bathed last night, but he had taken a shit today, so he wasn’t as clean as he could be. Maybe he should have used an enema, but those things could mess with your local flora. However, risking Nero being disgusted with him felt much more dire than risking an infection, just this moment. “But it’s not a big deal. It’s not that bad.” At Nero’s reassurance, Dante felt himself relax marginally. He hadn’t realized he’d tensed up. The fingers of Nero’s flesh hand that weren’t occupied holding the dental dam in place petted Dante’s ass cheek soothingly. Dante shivered. 

Question answered, Nero went back to work, stabbing his hot little tongue into Dante’s ass and winding Dante up tighter and tighter, closer and closer to orgasm.

“What does it feel like, Coach?” One student asked.

“It feels alright,” Dante said.

In response, Nero pulled back bit Dante on the ass. Dante laughed at his angry little bunny’s antics, not at all bothered by the bite. Nero mulishly went back to licking Dante open without further retaliation.

“He’s pretty good for a newbie,” Dante said, sighing with how nice it felt.

“Do you think you could cum like this?” The same student asked.

“No, I-,” Dante began, but he forced himself to be honest. This was a lesson, after all. “Yeah, maybe. I don’t know.”

“Are you getting close?” The student asked. Dante hesitated before answering.

“Not quite, but I’m getting there,” Dante said. At that admission, Nero pulled back, spread the fingers of his metal hand to hold both sides of the dental dam, and started rolling Dante’s balls in the palm of his flesh hand. Dante moaned through his nose and implored weakly, “Kid.” Nero gave no response but went back to eating Dante out again.

“He’s going to edge me again,” Dante thought. “I should tell him to knock it off.” However, indignation warred with arousal in his belly. Dante clenched a hand, took a deep breath, and shut his eyes. Arousal won. “Fuck yes,” Dante murmured.

“What does it feel like when a guy’s ball are touched, Coach?” A boy asked.

“You know the answer to that question,” Dante said. He would have been exasperated, but Nero was eating him out and messaging his balls, so he couldn’t muster it.

“Yeah, but the girls don’t,” the boy insisted. “Maybe they’re too embarrassed to ask.” There was a froth of bubbly laughter from the class.

“I think we can all tell that it doesn’t exactly feel bad,” a girl said sardonically.

“Yeah, but maybe somebody’s curious, but doesn’t want to ask,” the boy insisted. After a beat of silence, Dante answered.

“It feels good. They’re… tender. Sensitive.”

“Where do you like to be touched, Coach?”

“My dick, obviously. My groin, balls, and taint are sensitive, too. My asshole feels good. It feels so good.”

“Have you done this before, Coach? Had this done?”

“Yeah.”

“Do you like this enough to do it all the time or only occasionally? Is it something you would ask a partner for?”

“Yes, I would. It’s really good.”

“So, all the time?”

“Yeah.”

“Ideally, how often would you have Nero eat you out, Coach?”

“Every day,” Dante said, before his brain caught up with his mouth. His asshole tightened around Nero’s tongue, but Nero didn’t let up, tongue insistently working in Dante’s hole. The class laughed and Dante’s heart pounded thunderously in his chest. He couldn’t say things like that! Jesus, he was in front of a full class of students!

“Hear that, Nero? You’re getting pretty good at licking the Coach’s ass!” One student said. The class laughed and Nero dropped Dante’s balls. Looking over his shoulder, Dante saw Nero flipping off the class with his glistening hand.

After a moment, Nero returned his hand to Dante’s balls, but they didn’t stay there for long. Nero soon gripped Dante’s cock and jerking him quickly towards orgasm. 

Dante wanted it. He wanted it bad. He wanted to come all over Nero’s hand with Nero’s tongue in his ass. He wanted Nero to do this for him every day. He wanted to start every afternoon with Nero’s tongue in his ass and Nero’s firm grip on his cock. Nero was being such a good student. So helpful and enthusiastic.

“Such a good boy,” Dante said. “Nero, you’re such a good boy.” Nero gave no sign of having heard Dante. “Your hand feels so good on my cock. So fucking wet! You’re so good at this. You learned so quick how to eat ass. You eat ass like a dream, kid. Fuck, I’m close.”

Nero pulled his face away from Dante’s ass.

“How close are you? Tell me when you’re about to cum, okay?” Nero asked.

“Okay,” Dante said. Another thirty seconds passed before Dante said, “I’m there, kid.” And Nero pulled away completely. “Son of a bitch!” Dante cursed loudly, humping the air and scrabbling at the desk. “Oh, kid,” Dante whined, hiding his face in the crook of his arm as he collected himself. He bit hip lip to get himself under control as Nero pulled away the dental dam, rolled the chair over the trashcan, and dropped the greasy sheet in.

After he took a few seconds to just breathe through the intense gravity of want that tried to pull him over the edge into orgasm, urgent the need to cum faded away. Nero put his hands on Dante’s thighs and swept his fingers gently up and down, occasionally darting in to tenderly stroke Dante’s inner thighs. Ten seconds… Fifteen… 

Dante sighed. He felt well controlled enough to turn back to the class. He cleared his throat and began his lecture again.

“Now for fellatio,” Dante said, voice shaking. “This will be the last one. To reiterate, it doesn’t matter what sex your partner is, it doesn’t matter what kind of sex you’re having, it doesn’t matter if you’re in a monogamous relationship. It’s always going to be safer to use protection.” Dante pulled another condom out of the pack and put it on his dick. He took a shuddering breath at the thought this was the last one, the last demonstration, so he would finally be allowed to come this time. Dante sat down on his desk facing the class and leaned back.

Nero pushed his rolling chair back to where it belonged and got on his knees in front of Dante’s desk on the cold, hard floor. It couldn’t be comfortable. 

Dante was suddenly certain that Nero was going to drag this out and make it last as long as possible. Dante wasn’t sure what he wanted more: to be allowed to come or to be denied it one more time. It had been a long time since someone had edged him. He’d forgotten how much he liked it. Dante grinned in anticipation.

Nero did not take it slow. The pace was too much too fast and Dante knew he wasn’t going to last. 

“Ngh! Ah! Ah! Aah! Aaaah! Nero! Nero! Nero! Nero!” Dante was nearly screaming by the end. Perversely, being watched made him want to make more noise, not less. Moaning like a porn star and putting on a show for everyone made Dante feel more desirable and more powerful. And, every time he called Nero’s name, Dante felt like he was letting go of one more tie that was holding him back and getting that much closer to orgasm. Acting unrestrained made Dante feel unrestrained and that was a very good feeling.

Dante felt he was almost being hypnotized by the sounds that filled the room. The combination of the slurping sounds Nero was making on Dante’s dick and the needy calls Dante himself was making created a symphony of heat in Dante’s ears. Dante was practically on fire with blushes at how shameless he was being, at how good all that attention felt, at how arousing it was that Nero was the one doing this with Dante.

Nero was on his knees. Nero’s mouth was on him. Nero was sucking his dick. Nero was giving him this pleasure. Nero was paying attention to him alone. Nero was his. His. His. Nero was- 

Dante bent over Nero, his whole body tightening, and his balls drew up. Both of Dante’s hands shook where they curled around Nero’s head. 

“Nero, I’m cumming!” Dante cried out. His hands clenched tight, digging his fingernails into Nero’s scalp, and thrusting his dick into Nero’s eager mouth, burying himself as deep as he could go, thinking to fill Nero up, make him bloated with Dante’s cum. Dante’s face tingled as his eyes opened wide and he screamed, warbling, broken, and loud. Dante’s orgasm rattled his bones. By the end of it, he was shaking so hard that he lost his grip on Nero’s head and one hand slipped down to pet the back of Nero’s neck while the other hand flowed down Nero’s back to clench and splay across that broad expanse of beautiful skin.

As he was coming down from his orgasm, it was all Dante could do to exist in Nero’s space, breathing hotly across Nero’s upper back, stroking languidly at Nero’s warm skin, and staring down at Nero’s cute tail. Distractedly, Dante realized that the math teacher next door, Vergil, was going to be a dick about all the noise Dante had made the next time they saw each other, but Dante didn’t have enough presence of mind to care about that yet.

Nero was the first to pull away, pushing up gently on Dante’s chest with the prosthetic hand. Dante didn’t want to let him go, but he offered no resistance to Nero’s movements, sitting up so Nero wasn’t trapped in Dante’s crotch anymore.

After Nero gave Dante’s softening cock its final farewell lick, Nero stood up and grabbed a Kleenex out of the box on Dante’s desk to wipe his face with. Nero’s face was sloppy with drool and tears, but the condom had done its job, keeping Dante’s load contained. Dante looked down at the condom and peeled it carefully off with shaking hands.

As he reveled in the afterglow, Dante lamented how the condom had kept his cum from filling Nero’s mouth. Dante wanted his own taste, not the taste of the condom, to be what stayed on Nero’s lips for the rest of the day. He played with the idea of taking the used condom and dumping it into Nero’s mouth, spilling it over his lips and cheeks, and smearing it into his hair. Nero had no business looking so put together after all of that. Dante could smell sex in the air, but it would fade in short order. If Dante’s cum was in Nero’s hair, everyone who came near Nero would be able to smell Dante on him, would see that Dante had cum on Nero’s face, would know that Nero was Dante’s.

“Woah,” Dante told himself. “Down boy.” Dante tied a knot in the condom before tossing it into the trash can across the room. Then, he, too, took a Kleenex to wipe off his spent member. Instead of tossing it in the trash, he lobbed it at Nero’s head in a fit of childishness.

“Shitty old man! Don’t throw shit at me!” Nero said, picking up the dirty tissue and throwing it back at Dante’s face. Dante jerked backwards to avoid it, but it still hit him on the chest.

Dante laughed breathily, a shiver of leftover ecstasy snaking through him, and picked up his pants. That lesson turned out alright after all, Dante thought to himself.

“Fuck!” Dante swore. “We forgot to do intercrural sex.”

“Oh,” said Nero. “I thought you just couldn’t wait anymore.”

Dante sighed and pinched his brow.

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t point out to me how illogical it is that public sex is no big deal here, but seniors in high school don’t already know that bleeding during sex, even the first time, isn’t something that’s supposed to happen. I know that.
> 
> And don’t tell me that Dante wouldn’t be a Democrat, because he’s canonically anti-gun control, and anti-car control, and definitely doesn’t vote. I know that, too. However, he’s got nuclear power plant levels of Chaotic Bisexual energy and, in this AU, he’s probably pro-union, too, so Dante being anti-Republican isn’t a huge leap. I mean, can you imagine Dante voting for Ted Cruz? No. No, you cannot, because Dante is vehemently anti-demon and Cruz is a Squelching Dick Maggot, which you all will recall as low-level enemies from DMC 2. We all know this. Interpret canon how you like, but you cannot argue with facts.
> 
> And Dante might even be into conspiracy theories, because I have just recently learned that there are a lot of those people running around. Even some well-educated smart people. You think you know a person…


End file.
